Sandler Art Online
by KawaiiKittenmolester5752468
Summary: The premise is that A mysterious figure by the name of "Sandler" has came to Aincrad and attacks Kirito.


**AUTHOR NOTE: Hello! This story takes place around the SAO arc and just before Yui is found, so it's sort of a off-shoot from that. END NOTE**

It was a lovely day on floor 22 of Aincrad, with the calm grass fluttering by the gentle breeze of the wind that wafted with a relaxed atmosphere; the sparkling blue lake reflected the shimmering glow around the area. The world was calm.

Everything was at peace. Everything was easy.

Kirito and Asuna were strewn out on a lounger in front of their pine wood cabin in the secluded woods. Their lovers paradise only held by them. Their brief period of relaxation felt like it could stretch onto the ends of eternity as they collectively heaved a small sigh as they looked up to beauteous cobalt sky.

"Hey Asuna?"

Kirito unexpectedly stated with a quizzical tone about his voice, his once-closed grey eyes now open and looking up at the gorgeous view above him

"What is it, Kirito?"

Asuna asked back, her eyes still lazily shut, wrapped as she was in Kirito and his enveloping embrace.

"Do you think we really will get married in the real world?" Kirito said with a slight pause before continuing. It was obvious he had been harbouring this idea for some time now with his furrowed expression that seemed uncannily to add years to his face but also it showed his vulnerability as a child inside. "Well…" Asuna said, quite cheerily "Of course we will, Kirito! I have told you that I love you, and when I say it, I mean it!" She seemed suddenly irritated; however, Kirito could see the genuine tenderness behind the expression and gave a small chuckle in response. "You're right; I really shouldn't be worrying about that, should I?" He responded as he loosened the tension from his legs that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Asuna giggled as she noticed this and opened her eyes and looked over to his ash grey eyes with her own soft leather brown irises.

They shared a single moment where the world around them collapsed, and all that mattered was them and how close they were to one another. Their breathing falling into a synchronous rhythm they fell into a deep and loving embrace that they never wished to break from.

Asuna whispered softly into the scruff of his neck as she held him in her arms

"Never leave me… Promise that, okay?"

It was at that moment that Kirito couldn't stop laughing, he heaved stammered breaths as Asuna became upset

"Why're you laughing? What's so funny?!" she interrogated Kirito with a tinge of concern in her voice.

"I couldn't leave you, even if I wanted to. You'd track me down and kill me!" Kirito said after reaching the apex of his laughter. This comment caused Asuna to break her concerned act and join in on the laughter. "You're right!" She responded "I would! Only because it'd be terrible to be without you…" She stated looking down into Kirito's coal black shirt.

At this point Kirito stopped joking and pulled her eyes to his by lifting her chin softly saying "you know I'd never do that…" as he pulled his head closer to hers "I love you Asuna…" he continued on as Asuna instinctively moved closer to his face.

"I love you too, Kirito…"

As the two young lovers were about to lock lips in a romantic embrace a crack that tore open the sky of the Iron castle retched a cruel howl as the two innocent romantics moved out from their comfortable time alone and into a ready position to find out the problem. They see a single, shadowy figure falling from the rift above into the main grassland that surrounded the large lake body. As the Mysterious figure plummets towards the ground below, they frantically run towards the estimated landing area without an utterance to each other as being in unison that only true soul mates can only hope to achieve.

Once they arrived to the central point of the floor, the unknown being fell to the earth below them. A heavy boom sounded with the massive fissure and gust of debris that surrounded Kirito and Asuna. Kirito, one not to leave himself out on anything, rushed ahead with both of his swords rose in case of a fight ahead.

'A guy like this has got to be strong…' He thought to himself with a slight fear.

'What if… What if I can't win?' He thought, but it was too soon to be having this thought as a jet of solid water hit him square in the solar plexus, rendering him briefly stunned.

Kirito fell for a second to the floor, grabbing his abdomen in surprise, within the next minute; he rose up gently using Elucidator as a support and looked up towards his assailant. Asuna could only watch in surprise and terror as she saw who had attacked her in-game husband and real-life boyfriend as she wanted to call out to him, but strangely, the words wouldn't come.

"D-d-dat's pure, concentrated, uhh, Haych two Oooh"

The attacker stated to Kirito before he could ask who he was. "Y-y-you're gon'na need too be hydrated too beet me." Said the assailant with a hacking cough at the end of his sentence. His voice was high and raspy with a slight whine and a strange lisp at the end of most words, although when he spoke next, his voice changed to that of a lower tone, sounding more masculine, but the strange inflections and lisp remained as he followed on saying "Sandler's 'bout to teach you da meenin' of Hanukah"

"S-Sandler?" Kirito asked. He looked half dazed from the attack and tried to see if he could find a name on the attacker, or even a sign of a HP bar, but there was none.

'How the hell is that possible?' Kirito thought as Sandler pulled out from nowhere a sword coated with water that was moving at such a high speed it looked more like teeth on chain saw than water. The sword was very strange, having an elongated guard that curved up in the shape of a candelabrum and a grip which seemed to be attached to this "Sandler's" very hand that almost looked like a cast which Kirito could almost make out some words written on it saying 'Property of Jill'.

Without any time to think or react, Kirito saw 'Sandler' charge towards him, the sword held down to his waist. He was going for an upper cut and Kirito needed to move quickly or else it was game over. Without any moment's hesitation, Kirito rolled backwards just in time and grabbed the elucidator quick enough to parry the hit with back strike of the blade.

"What the hell have I done to cause you to attack me?!" Kirito asked Sandler in the second they locked blades.

Sandler didn't respond; he was too busy trying to break Kirito's guard and tear his chest open with his water Chain-sword.

Eventually, after a solid minute of struggling against each other's mettle, the two broke a part landing at opposites of the crater; the debris now completely lifted Kirito could see the assailant's face.

Sandler's features were strange, with a nose that was too big, and eyes that were too small and a thin dark brown buzz cut that seemed to make him look peculiar and almost regular. He obviously was an older gentleman, as signified by his outstretched haunch and slightly wrinkled areas surrounding his eyes and forehead.

"Give it up!" Kirito shouted to Sandler across the gap between them, his grip on the elucidator tightened by the displeasure of not being able to see his health bar to tell on strategies on defeating this worthy opponent. "There's no way you can beat me!" He followed up with as Kirito began strafing towards Sandler, who had dropped into a defensive stance whilst looking down away from Kirito.

Although, this time, something different about his sword from what Kirito could see. The candelabrum like guard on the sword had seeming became a light, emblazoning the water covered sword with a furious flurry of flames. Kirito briefly flinched but did not hesitate against the strange power this foe wielded. His assault continued on as he reached Sandler finally as Sandler looked at Kirito with a maddened expression as he went for a quick stab towards Kirito. Kirito only dodged by a hairs length, although, predicting this, Sandler swung his sword to the left, to which Kirito was moving to at the current position, causing him to be burned by the flaming sword on the forearm that wielded elucidator.

However, unlike last time, Kirito did not falter and continued his burst of attacks with furious sword skill-enchanted diagonal slashes and upward lunges that would best even a mighty opponent such as Sandler had proved himself to be.

"Alright that's it- play times over, you little fuck!" Sandler said as he grew intensely enraged by the strikes that Kirito had hit him with. Suddenly, a strange aura that caused the cast like brace around his arm to break enveloped around Sandler and caused his hair to grow down into a more feminine like appearance as the already psychotic expression on his face grew even more so with a sharp breath he screamed in the familiar high pitched tone "JILL'S HERE BITTCCCCH"

In this brief instant, Kirito was completely off guard, he had no way of reacting to coming event as what appeared to be 'Jill' Sandler ran towards him in what almost could be called a flash step and looked him dead in the eyes and drove the Candelabrum flame water-chain sword deep into Kirito's Rib cage, practically decimating all of his vital organs and leaving him a charred lifeless husk.

During this entire event, Asuna had been unable to move, as if paralysed by the fear of this monster, however, at seeing the death of her lover and his corpse fall to the ground, tears welled up from deep inside her as she unleashed an inhuman scream from the recesses of her very being.

"KIRITO!" she felt her legs move and the tears flow, but instantly dry from the heat of Sandler's flame imbued sword as she unleashed her namesake as "The Flash" and relented combo after combo against the seemingly immortal creature known only as "Sandler"

Sadly, these combinations which would destroy even the most powerful floor boss seemingly had no effect on Sandler in his current phase as after a blistering 7 point Jab, he grabbed the flimsy piece of steel with his bare hands and crushed it with a smirk giggling gleefully

"Puh-lease, honey, that's not gonna work" as Sandler threw his sword to the ground and gouged out Asuna's stomach with a single movement of his arm. He threw it to the ground and proceeded to violate the bleeding-out corpse of Asuna Yuuki.

In her last moments of life, Asuna looked over to Kirito's dead corpse with a pain filled smile knowing they would be together in the afterlife if there was such a thing as the fleeting pain of having her virginity taken caused the blood-loss to spread even further throughout her system finally causing her heart to stop, and to die in embarrassment and indecency.

Sandler proceeded to go throughout the land of Aincrad destroying wills and defecating on anyone in his way leaving the iron castle in the sky in the shambles it would crumble to.


End file.
